


Day 11: Christmas Eve

by MadameCristal



Series: SonsetCurve's Holiday Event - 12 Days of JaTP [11]
Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: Alex Mercer Deserves all the good things, Alex's parents were shit, Good Parent Bobby | Trevor Wilson, M/M, Soft Carrie Wilson, Soft Holiday Feelings, Willie is the Best Boyfriend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:47:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28288698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadameCristal/pseuds/MadameCristal
Summary: “You know we could go visit Trevor? If you wanted,” Willie suggested hesitantly.“What if it’s not the same?” Alex asked softly. Willie kissed him again.“It might not be. But that doesn’t mean it’ll be bad,” he replied. Alex gripped his hand and nodded. Together they stood and poofed to the front door of the Wilson mansion. Alex rang the doorbell before he lost his nerve, and Trevor Wilson opened the door.
Relationships: Alex & Bobby | Trevor Wilson, Alex Mercer/Willie (Julie and The Phantoms)
Series: SonsetCurve's Holiday Event - 12 Days of JaTP [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2056308
Comments: 25
Kudos: 119





	Day 11: Christmas Eve

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Christmas Eve! Have some Willex with a side of soft!Trevor to brighten your day! ♥
> 
> Continuing on with [SonsetCurve's 2020 Holiday Event](https://sonsetcurve.tumblr.com/)!

Alex laid on top of the Orpheum and looked up at the sky. It wasn’t quite dark – just barely twilight – but he’d already picked the perfect spot for stargazing. He wasn’t sad, per say, but he also didn’t want to be at the Molina house for Christmas Eve. So instead he’d decided to star gaze and contemplate life – which was very different than pacing anxiously, _thank you very much_.

With a poof, there was suddenly another person on the roof with him. Willie laid down next to him.

“So this is your big Christmas Eve plan? Laying on the Orpheum alone?” Willie asked, no judgement in his voice.

“Not alone,” Alex murmured and laced his fingers with Willie’s. 

“Okay. Not alone. Guess I was just surprised. I just figured you probably had a holiday tradition?” Willie shrugged. And again Alex didn’t feel judged, just that Willie wanted to know him better. He smiled and leaned over to kiss his boyfriend softly. 

“Have I told you lately that I love you?” he asked, ignoring the question for the moment.

“Yes. But I’m always happy to hear it again,” Willie quipped with a grin. Alex raised his eyebrows at the skater boy. “Oh. And I love you too.”

“So I used to have a tradition,” Alex said quietly, without any more prompting. Willie just squeezed his hand. “Or I guess I had two traditions? I had one with my family when I was younger. We used to go visit my grandparents in San Diego, and on Christmas Eve we’d go to the zoo. I loved the animals, especially the giraffes. But once I came out freshman year, they started going without me,” he sighed and paused. Willie didn’t say anything, just moved over to wrap his arms around Alex. “I was so worried that first Christmas break when they said they were going to San Diego, and I’d be fine at home alone. I just showed up at Bobby’s house looking like a sobbing mess, and he just told his grandparents that I was staying for the week. His Nana made waffles for breakfast every day, and his Pop Pop grilled ribs and corn on the cob because Bobby told them that was my favorite. For Christmas Eve, they made hot cocoa and we watched _Home Alone 1 &2_ and gave us matching Christmas pajamas. I figured I’d get up Christmas morning and get one gift from Bobby, but there were twelve green presents for me to go with Bobby’s twelve red presents. I actually cried, and I can’t remember ever feeling so loved as I did that morning in my snowflake pajamas wrapped up in the arms of three Wilsons.”

“And that became a tradition?” Willie asked quietly. Alex snuggled closer into his arms.

“Yeah. He never even said anything to Luke or Reggie about it, like he just knew that I didn’t want to talk about it. So I didn’t think it would be a thing, but the next winter he showed up at my house to pick me up about fifteen minutes after my parents left. It was just another perfect week of being loved for being me and doing holiday things. And now I don’t have that. I know I could have crashed the Molinas' Christmas Eve tamales and watched _Miracle on 34th Street_ , but I just wasn’t ready for that,” Alex whispered and felt tears slide down his face. Willie gently wiped them away and kissed his forehead. 

“You know we could go visit Trevor? If you wanted,” Willie suggested hesitantly. 

“What if it’s not the same?” Alex asked softly. Willie kissed him again.

“It might not be. But that doesn’t mean it’ll be bad,” he replied. Alex gripped his hand and nodded. Together they stood and poofed to the front door of the Wilson mansion. Alex rang the doorbell before he lost his nerve, and Trevor Wilson opened the door.

“Alex,” he greeted with a small smile. 

“Um, hi,” Alex said nervously, pulling at the hem of his pink hoodie.

“Did you and your friend want to come in?” Trevor offered and swung the door wide open. 

“Boyfriend,” Alex blurted out as he walked inside, and his cheeks flushed pink.

“Aw. Congrats dude,” Trevor replied and then opened his arms hesitantly, like he was afraid Alex _hated_ him. But instead Alex let go Willie’s hand and threw himself into Trevor’s arms. The older man laughed and rubbed his back soothingly. Willie followed them inside the house and shut the door while he waited for Alex to be ready to disentangle himself. It was a solid two minutes before Alex pulled back and quickly wiped his eyes. 

“Dad, are you coming back?” Carrie called from the living room.

“Yeah!” Trevor replied and then looked at the two teenage ghosts. “You guys want to join us for _Home Alone_? I’ve got plenty of extra cocoa.” Alex just nodded, and Willie grabbed his hand again.

“That’d be dope Mister Wilson,” he replied with a grin, and Alex squeezed his hand.

“Oh god, please call me Trevor. I think I almost aged another ten years there for a second,” Trevor said with a shudder. Willie gave him a two-finger salute and then was dragged away by Alex towards the living room couch. Trevor, on the other hand, went upstairs. Willie and Alex sat on the couch with Carrie in the middle of the two of them. She had the movie on pause, waiting for her dad.

“Did you want me to restart it? We’re only like fifteen minutes in so,” Carrie shrugged like it was no big deal, but Alex felt a nice warmth in his chest.

“Yeah? You wouldn’t mind?” he questioned. 

“No way. You should totally get the full Christmas Eve experience!” she exclaimed and returned the movie to the opening scene. She looked down at her navy snowman pajamas and then at Alex and Willie critically. “Well, most of Christmas Eve, I guess. Dad’s really big on the pajamas thing.”

“And Dad is prepared for all sorts of things,” Trevor said as he walked into the living room holding two sets of pajamas. “Including maybe receiving visitors. Although, they’re not custom made,” he sighed, as if the boys really cared if their Christmas pajamas were custom fit cashmere. Alex quickly hopped up and grabbed the green Christmas tree set for himself while passing the red Santa set over to Willie. They were both gone with a poof. When they returned (festively dressed), Trevor was settled in on the couch next to Carrie in his black cashmere pajamas with sparkly gold Christmas bows. Alex took the spot next to him. It was awkward for all of five seconds before Trevor threw both arms out, and Carrie and Alex burrowed into his sides. Willie flopped down with his head in Alex’s lap. They watched both movies like that – snuggled up together. When the second movie ended, Carrie was already asleep. Trevor scooped her up like a princess and headed towards the stairs. 

“Come on boys,” he called softly as he went up. Alex and Willie followed. Carrie’s room was the first they came upon – large pink princess bed in the center, fairy lights hanging around the entire room, and clothes littered everywhere. Trevor gently tucked her in, kissed her forehead, and turned off the lights. He led the boys a little further down the hall to the next room. 

“In you go,” he waved to them. The guest bedroom – or maybe just one of the guest bedrooms – was done up in forest green and gold. There was a little Christmas tree in the corner and a painting of water lilies on the wall. The bed was huge and had eight pillows, which Alex _loved_. He was quick to throw himself onto the bed and burrowed under the cover - snuggling all those wonderful pillows. Willie was slower, but he finally settled in and hugged a pillow too. 

“Good to see your boyfriend shares your love of an excessive number of pillows,” Trevor chuckled. Alex grinned up at him as Trevor kissed his forehead. He leaned over and kissed Willie’s forehead too. “Merry Christmas guys,” he said as he turned out the light and left the room. It was dark except for the little Christmas tree glowing with its white lights and green bulbs reflecting said lights. 

For a minute, Alex closed his eyes and remembered sharing Bobby’s bed on Christmas Eve while Nana kissed their foreheads. There were things in his new ghostly afterlife to be sad about, things to be confused about, and things to really enjoy. But in that moment, he just loved that 25 years could pass in the blink of an eye and he could still count on Bobby Wilson to be his family on Christmas Eve. And he knew when they woke up there’d be waffles and presents for them all – even if Trevor had to drive somewhere in the middle of the night to make it happen. 

Alex wasn’t sure if Luke or Reggie had forgiven Trevor or if they ever would. Maybe a conversation about why he’d taken the songs or what had really happened would help. Maybe it wouldn’t matter at all. Alex didn’t need any conversation. Whatever reason Trevor had was good enough for him without even hearing it. He was still the boy that took him into his family when he was alone, the boy who kept his secrets when he needed it, and the boy who gave hugs for as long as you needed to know he loved you no matter what. Alex fell asleep that night with the boy he loved snuggled up to him and the man he still considered family wrapping presenting downstairs. And like all his Christmas Eves spent with the Wilsons (past and present), there was a smile on his face.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments bring sunshine to my soul!
> 
> Come play with me on [tumblr](http://madamecristal.tumblr.com/)! ♥


End file.
